Like a Vampire
by Of.Winged.Poets
Summary: Bella was pregnant when Edward left. Renesmee and Bella are left to live without Edward. When Edward comes back to her, Bella must make tough decisions. More inside. Disclaimer for whole story: I don't own Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

So this story is about what would happen if, after Edward left, Bella and Renesmee were left to live without him. In my story, Bella and Renesmee are human. Renesmee had no special powers. Bella is like 27. Renesmee is 9. You just have to pretend that Bella was pregnant when Edward left.

I know I have a thing for doing this type of story, but this one's way different than the other one.

* * *

BPOV

"Hey, Mom?" Renesmee called. She was such a beautiful child. Her eyes were mine. Everything else about her was like her father; her bronze hair, her musical abilities, her looks, her perfection at everything, her grace. She was a constant reminder of my love. Yet, she was my greatest joy.

"What is it?" I walked into the hall where she was sitting, cross legged, in a pile of junk.

"What's this?" She held up a thin leather bound book. My breath caught. It was a yearbook. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"That's my yearbook, from high school." She smiled hugely.

"Can I look?" I wanted to say no. I wanted to rip he book from her hands and throw it away along with all the pain that it brought back. However, I knew that if I said no she would just look at it behind my back.

"Sure." I crawled over to her through the piles of junk and pulled her onto my lap. "You're getting too big for this." I kissed her forehead.

"Naw." She giggled. I sighed fingering the book. Truth be told, I didn't know I had it. I didn't think it had ever been opened. I very carefully opened the cover, enjoying the new book smell and the crackling of the spine. There was a note tucked inside:

_Bella-_

_My love, never forget. I won't._

_-Edward_

A sob formed in my throat. I ran my fingers over the note. He had held this paper. I wanted to break down and cry, but my daughter's presence stopped me.

"What's wrong, Mommy?"

"Where did you get this box?" I gestured to the box that all the stuff had come from. She smiled sheepishly.

"It was under the floorboards in your old room, at Grandpa's house." I didn't even bother to ask why she was looking under there or how she had gotten it here without me noticing.

"Can you let Mommy looked through this stuff alone for a little while?"

"Okay…" I picked up the box, throwing things in and practically ran to my room. I tripped over the rug and collapsed on the floor. The box thudded in front of me. I grabbed the book and opened it again. I pulled out the note again. Why had he written that? He had told me to move on. He had said he'd move on. I was confused.

I turned glossy pages. I ran my fingers over the pictures of Mike, Angela, Ben, Eric, Tyler, Jessica…all of them were immortalized on the pages, like vampires. I flipped backwards. The page that should have contained the Cullens held a row of conspicuously blank boxes. I winced, of course. What I would give to see his face. I flipped forward again to see my picture. My happy face smiled at me. I had never been that happy since. Renesmee was a constant joy, but Edward had left me with a gaping wound that was not healable.

Then I thumbed through the pages to the prom pictures. My breath caught. Edward and I stood happy under an arch that was strung with lights. His arm curved around me so naturally. The familiar crooked grin was on his face. It took me a while to pull my eyes off of him to notice myself in the picture. I was staring up at him, completely in love.

This picture made us look perfect. It didn't show the inadequate human and the perfect vampire. The picture portrayed an entirely happy couple. A tear fell on the page. I swiped at my eyes angrily. This was ridiculous, but I couldn't make myself close the book.

On the next page, there was a picture of Edward and me dancing. I smiled at that memory. It was a wide shot of the dance floor. Rosalie and Emmett were clearly visible in the center of the floor. In the background Alice and Jasper are dancing as well. My heart caught. I miss Alice so much. She would have loved Renesmee. I could see her playing dress up with Renesmee.

The next page had a picture of me and Edward also, although we were in the background of this picture. We were just staring into each other's eyes. I sobbed. I still loved him. How was it possible?

"Who's he?" A soft voice said. Renesmee's pale finger came and pointed at Edward's face. I sighed.

"That's the boy I went to prom with."

Her expression said, "No duh."

"He was my boyfriend in high school."

"What's his name?" I couldn't say it. It was far too difficult. I forced the name through my lips.

"Edward Cullen." It burned my lips. The broken place inside of me screamed in pain.

"He's pretty."

"Mhm."

"Did you love him?" I didn't want to answer. Something in her eyes drew it out of me.

"Yes. With all my heart and soul." I didn't know where the words came from. They just welled up inside of me and burst out.

"Is he my daddy?" I gasped. How to answer? I heard an echoing gasp behind me. I whipped around, pushing Renesmee behind me. Alice was crouched in a tree outside of my window.

"Alice?!" I shrieked.

"Shhh, Bella."

"What? How? Why?" She leapt gracefully through the window.

"Who's this?"She said, kneeling in front of Renesmee.

"My daughter." I was surprised at the possessiveness in my own voice.

"Hi! I'm Renesmee. Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I wanted to slap my hand over her mouth. Alice turned wide eyes on me.

"Bella?"

"It's true."

"Who's she?" Renesmee asked, pulling on my hand.

"That's your Aunt Alice." A huge grin swept across Alice's face. "Renesmee? Alice and I need to talk." She left the room. This time I locked the door.

"She's so cute!" Alice squeaked.

"Didn't you know about her?"

"Edward made me stop keeping tabs on you." I winced when she said his name.

"Where is he?"

"Not here."

* * *

That's the beginning. Review please. Tell me what you think.


	2. AN

This is just an Author's Note. I'm sorry. I hate doing this, but I kind of have to. I promise to update again soon to make up for it, but I need to know: Do you guys want Bella and Edward to end up Vampire or Human? Yea, it could go either way. Personally, I think that human would be more interesting, but I don't want an upset audience. Review or message me or something and let me know!

Also, check out my other FanFictions. As of now I have another Bella&Edward one: To Sleep, two Edward POV rewrites (the proposal-Promise- and him leaving in New Moon-Masks-which is turning into a series of EPOV one-shots if I ever get around to it), a Jacob&Renesmee FanFiction (Can't Make You Love Me), and a Maximum Ride Fang&Max fiction (You Left Me). They're all works in progress accept the Edward POV's. Although, I guess technically the series of one-shots is in progress too.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I know where I'm taking this story. Hopefully everyone will be satisfied. By the way, does everyone love the movie as much as me? I've seen it five times now. I happen to be listening to Rob Pattinson's song Never Think right now. I actually hated the song until I looked up the lyrics. They are just so perfectly Edward.

Oh yeah, pretend that Edward left after more time, so that there was more interaction between the wolves and vampires (like the Cullens know that Alice can't see the wolves and stuff) and just a better developed relationship. Okay?

* * *

BPOV

"Well then where is he?'

"Bella, I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Alice, you're being difficult."

"So are you." I heaved an enormous sigh.

"Alice…" I whined. She laughed.

"You're exactly the same, Bella."

"No I'm not." My god, I sounded like a petulant child. I ran a hand trough my hair. "SO what are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." She moved forward and hugged me.

"But why now?" She shrugged. "Alice…"

"It just felt right." She said. I couldn't tell if she was lying. "So you have a daughter?" She changed the subject.

"Yeah."

"And she's Edward's?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. She's human?"

"Yes and she doesn't know about vampires." I dropped my voice on the last word. "Wait. Hold on. We can't do this with her here. She's probably standing right outside." Alice cocked her head.

"Yup, but she can't hear us very well."

"Just hold on." I grabbed the phone off of the night stand. It rang for a very long time.

"Hey, Bells. What's up?"

"Umm…Jacob could you take Renesmee for the day?"

"What's wrong?" He was all business now.

"Nothing, just a few unexpected visitors." He growled.

"It's the bloodsuckers?"

"Jake! I hate when you call them that, and it's only Alice …I think." I raised an eyebrow at Alice.

"And Jasper-"

"And Jasper."

"Fine, but we're going to talk about this later."

"Whatever." I said.

"I'll be right there." I hung up the phone, and was suddenly reluctant to look at Alice.

"Gee, thanks. You just erased today's future." I winced.

"Sorry, but Jacob and Renesmee have a…unique relationship."

"How so?" She asked walking with her dance-like movements around my room to examine random objects.

"Ummm…you know how werewolves imprint?" She whirled around.

"He _imprinted_ on your daughter!"

"Whoa, calm down."

"Sorry. I'm not sure where that came from." She smiled. "So how's that working out?"

"They're perfect together. He basically lives to be her everything."

"Kind of like…never mind." She revised when she saw my expression. I tried to force a smile, but it didn't work out so well.

"So um...what have you been up to all this time?"

"Nothing, really. It's just not the same anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I missed you, Bella. You're my best friend, and then everyone else is just a little…"

"A little what?"

"We're just not the same as we used to be."

"Come on. You have to give me more than that."

"Bella, it's just…Rosalie and Emmett took off because Rose just made everything worse for…him…and of course Esme had been devastated at the state of disarray we're in."

"I'm so sorry." I was horrified. I had destroyed the Cullens.

"It's not your fault. It's Edward's." I winced again. There were other things to talk about, but the ghost of the hole in my soul was still burning from talking about _him_. The doorbell rang.

"It's him." She nodded. We walked to the door and I heard Renesmee scramble away. Alice laughed her magical laugh."Hey, where's Jasper."

"Finally." He said, coming in through the window.

"He didn't want to intrude." She rolled her eyes, but moved easily into his arms.

"Hey, Bella." He smiled. Apparently vegetarianism had gotten easier for him since they left.

"Hey." I lead them to Renesmee's room. She was grinning all too innocently. "Jake's here." I said. She let out a little squeal and raced down the stairs. She froze half way down.

"Who are you?" She asked Jasper, tilting her head.

"That's your Uncle Jasper." I said. She smiled wider and raced back up the stairs to give him a quick hug and then race back downstairs.

"She's energetic." He said. _That's one way to put it._ I thought. We walked downstairs and Renesmee was waiting.

"Why didn't you answer the door?"

"It's not Jake." She said simply. Her senses were always so much better than mine.

"She has enhanced abilities like a vampire." Jasper whispered to me.

"She's human." I muttered back.

"Obviously, but maybe…" His voice trailed away. I sighed and answered the door. Carlisle and Esme were smiling at me from the other side. Esme was standing in his arms, her eyes full of warmth.

"Hello, Bella." She said.

"It's nice to see you again." Carlisle added. _Understatement,_ I thought.

"I-Um…" Alice danced over.

"I didn't tell her you were here yet!" She said.

"Oops." I finally found words.

"Come in! I'm so happy to see you!" I was practically squeaking with joy.

"More new people?" Renesmee whispered to Jasper who she was standing next to. He chuckled.

"It would appear so."

"Carlisle, Esme this is Renesmee, my daughter. Renesmee these are your grandparents." Esme's eyes flew to mine. She put a hand to her mouth and then smiled. She glided forward and hugged Renesmee who was laughing happily. It felt so perfect and amazing.

"I told you this was a good idea." Alice said.

"You were right, Alice." Carlisle said, and he too hugged my daughter. The doorbell rang again.

"Well aren't we popular." I said to Renesmee who giggled. This time it was Jacob. His eyes widened ludicrously as he took in the vampires.

"You said it was only the fortune teller and her boyfriend." He hissed.

"Yeah, well…" He frowned at me.

"Jake!" Renesmee ran to him.

"Ready to go?" His eyes softened when he looked at her.

"Yup." He picked her up and swung her around. Then he held her away.

"Ugh, you smell like vampire." Her eyes widened. I gasped and heard Alice groan. The other Cullens gave similar responses. "Shit."

* * *

So there's the next chapter. It's sort of short, but I'm not very inspired so oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! For Christmas I'm updating _all_ of my in-progress stories and, most likely, adding a Christmas Twilight fiction as well. Hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas!

I don't own Twilight.

Update #1:

* * *

Renesmee looked slowly from Jacob to me and then to the Cullens. Then she looked back at me. I could see her brain working. Her face was expressionless. Jacob carried her into the house and shut the door. She didn't so much as blink.

"Ness?" Jacob ventured. She held up a finger for him to wait. He obeyed her request, casting me an apologetic glance. Renesmee's eyes continued to roam around the small group. None of the Cullens moved. I was frozen in place, waiting. Finally, she spoke.

"So, Mommy, how many people in this room are human?" I gasped. She always had been a very intelligent child. I heard Alice laugh.

"Looks like she inherited your lack of fear, Bella." I smiled a little, but my attention was still entirely focused on Renesmee. I wished that I could tell her "6". She was already aware of Jacob's….wolfy condition. I wished that I could even tell her "2", but she was technically only half human. I took a deep breath.

"One." I whispered. She closed her eyes for a moment. She shifted and Jacob set her down, reluctantly. She reached back for his hand.

"Is it me or you?" She asked, her voice soft.

"Me." I hated to say it, knowing that this would shatter everything that she thought to be true. "I'm sorry, baby. I should have told you. You're only half human."

"And the other half?"'

"Vampire." She nodded, expecting the answer.

"Okay. Jake, I need to go." Her voice held a tinge of urgency. He complied, lifting her into his arms and exiting through the front door. He turned on the front porch.

"I'll bring her back safe, Bells." I nodded my thanks. Jacob walked to the car and, a few seconds later, they were gone.

"Well," Carlisle said. "That was…interesting. I hope we haven't caused too much of a mess for you, Bella."

"Of course not. This is all Jacob's fault."

"Don't be too hard on him. He loves your daughter very much." Esme said. I knew it was true. Jacob would never intentionally hurt her.

"I know."

"So," Alice broke in. "Let's talk about something else. We have a lot of catching up to do." We filed into the living room. It seemed strange to have these perfect creatures sitting in my living room. I must have grown out of that particular sense of normality while they were gone.

"It's just you four?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"Really? Because I seem to recall that a few minutes ago you said it was only you and Jasper. Not that I don't want you here." I added the last to Esme and Carlisle. They smiled their understanding.

"Well, I never _actually_ said that it was only us." I glared. She just smiled and shrugged.

"Right. I just want to know if Rosalie and Emmett are about to show up at the front door."

"Well, they might have, but Rose is…a little upset."Carlisle said.

"Why?" What had I done to her now?

"Your daughter." I felt my protective instincts kick in.

"What about her?"

"Rosalie always wanted a child." He said, and it all made sense. Of course, I had yet another thing that she wanted but could never have.

"Wow. I can see why she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." Esme said.

"Really? I would hate me if I was her."

"No you wouldn't, Bella. You're far too forgiving." Jasper said. Why was everyone ganging up on me? I sighed, feeling very overwhelmed.

"And um…is anyone…else about to show up?" I said cautiously.

"No." Esme whispered. "Or at least, I don't think so." That wasn't a very solid answer, but it was the best I would get. I bit my lower lip causing Carlisle to smile.

"What?" I asked.

"You really are exactly the same, Bella. If I didn't know better I'd think you were a vampire."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you look the same, you act the same, you smell the same, you have the same habits…are you getting it?"

"Oh. You're saying I seem immortal, like a vampire."

"Yes." If only that were true. No, I wouldn't want immortality without Edward. When he first left, I had barely wanted even mortality. It hadn't gotten much easier. Renesmee was the one thing that had made my lone existence tolerable.

"Are you staying?" I switched topics abruptly.

"In Forks? No. We're just visiting. It hasn't been long enough."Carlisle answered.

"Right." My heart sank. "So you're really just here 'because it felt right'?"

"I suppose." He said noncommittally. How come I could never get straight answers?

* * *

I can't really think of anything else to put in this chapter. I know it's short, but I have 3 more updates to do. Review!


	5. ANagain

So I have no inspiration for this story. I need help! I kind of just want to bring Edward in on it and finish this up, but it seems to short. I know how this goes once Edward gets there it's just before then that I'm worried about. Remember, once Edward gets there it's going to be close-ish to the end. I mean there's stuff for them to work on, but still. I can add more boring chapters (at least I think they're boring) or just jump right in. tell me what you want. I actually didn't want to continue this story, but you all seem to like it so…

Yes I do realize that there are many ANs in this sory. I don't usually do that.


	6. Chapter 6

I still don't really have any inspiration, but I'm just going to push forward. I thought about doing Edward's POV in here, but I've done that in all my other stories pretty much so I'm not going to.

* * *

The Cullens were sitting in my house. It was the oddest sensation. There was also that underlying confusion. No one was giving me real answers. I wished Renesmee was here. She would keep me steady.

The doorbell rang, again. I looked at Alice accusingly.

"You said-"

"Just drop it, Bella." She laughed. I sighed and walked over to the door. Who would it be? My heart was beating faster and faster. I hadn't felt like this since…since the last time I was near him. But that was ridiculous; I couldn't be reacting to his presence before I even knew who it was. Also, Edward didn't love me. It couldn't be him.

_Just open it._ My hand paused on the door knob. I couldn't bring myself to look through the peephole. I took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. My breath caught of its own accord. Standing in front of me, looking as gorgeous as ever, was Edward. My heart nearly stopped beating and then kicked into overdrive.

The image before me seemed strangely stark and real as if to disprove my initial doubt. There was no way to think this was a dream because there was undeniable proof in front of me. I was staring at something that I never thought I'd see. Edward was talking to Renesmee. He was down at her level, smiling at her. She was laughing. Behind her, Jacob was fuming. He was on the verge of shifting.

I realized that I was standing like an idiot, my mouth hanging open. None of the three people in front of me seemed to notice my presence. I couldn't regain my composure. I knew that the Cullens were all frozen behind me, waiting. Yet, I couldn't seem to get a grip.

Finally, Jacob's head snapped up. His eyes found me. _Do something._ He seemed to scream at me, although he didn't' say anything. I still could not respond. I didn't need to. Edward, catching Jacob's thoughts, whipped his head up to see me.

"Bella." He said my name with so much warmth, like he used to. I felt hysterical laughter bubbling u inside of me, but I suppressed it.

"E-e…I-I…" I couldn't form words. He smiled my favorite crooked smile. What was different about him? With the other vampires, I had been struck by their unchanged appearances. Edward didn't seem that way to me. Edward looked…older.

Edward was really standing in front of me. He was here. So many thoughts and emotions crowded through me, and all the while my daughter, Jacob, and the Cullens watched.

"Edward!" I finally managed. It came out as almost a squeak. "You…What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course." He smiled.

"You look…different." I said.

"I'll explain it later. I promise." He moved forward so that we were almost touching. "I've missed you, Bella, my Bella." He cupped my face with one hand. I couldn't stop myself from leaning into his palm. Something struck me. His skin felt _warm_.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"I'll explain it later." He said again. He was looking at me intensely, with…love? I couldn't bear to hope. "I didn't exactly expect an audience." He added, eyeing his family. Alice smiled guiltily.

"You expect me to miss this?" She laughed. "You have no idea…" She trailed off, lost in her own thoughts.

"Edward…" I said his name just to say it, reveling in the fact that it didn't hurt so much anymore. Edward was here.

"I guess you need a little more time." Jacob interrupted my moment.

"Ummm…yeah."

"Fine." He seemed angry, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Renesmee eyes us curiously as she departed with Jacob again. I turned my full attention back to Edward. We were suddenly alone. The Cullens weren't very subtle, I suppose.

"Bella, I've missed you so much." Edward whispered, burying his face in my neck.

"I-I've missed you too." I breathed in his familiar scent. I still loved him. I had known it all along, but now it was confirmed. It would hurt that much more when he left. I forced myself to pull back. We had somehow wandered back into the living room. He encircled my with his arms, keeping me close.

"You have to tell me what's happening."

"So impatient." He smiled. "Can't you just wait?"

"Can't you just tell me why you're here?"

"I thought I already did." I said nothing. "I'm here," He explained, "because I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I'm here because I made a terrible mistake. I'm here because I want to fix what I did, if you'll still have me." I was speechless. "Bella?"

"But you said-"

"It was a lie, love. Everything I said in that clearing was false. It almost killed me to say those things, but I thought it was what I had to do. I was trying to protect you." Things clicked into place. Was it possible? "How could you believe me? Don't you understand how much I love you?"

"I…Edward, what are you saying?"

"I did the stupidest thing possible when I left you. I regretted it almost instantly, but I knew that I had to find a way to fix things. It took me too long to do it, and I'm sorry."

"Edward, what did you do to 'fix it'?" I was proud that I managed a coherent question. He smiled again. I had never seen him quite so happy. He took my hand and placed it on his chests. I gasped.

"I-I can feel your heart beat!" I gasped. He nodded.

"I'm human now, Bella."

"How? Why? How?"

"It actually didn't take me too long to figure it out. It's so perfectly logical. Vampire venom kills werewolves, yes?" I nodded. "So what does werewolf blood do to vampires? I started thinking about their natural defenses. Alice can't see them. We're repulsed by their scent. That's what got me. No vampire could ever get close enough to really drink werewolf blood. No vampire would want to."

"You're telling me that werewolf blood made you human?" I said. I was completely shocked, but it did sound logical.

"Yes, that wasn't the hard part. I had to find a werewolf willing to…donate. It was incredibly difficult. None of the wolves here would want to, and I wasn't willing to take it by force. I finally found a tribe in South America that helped me. That's why it took so long." I shook my head in amazement.

"You're not a vampire." I said in wonder. "You're human." He still looked the same. His eyes weren't gold though, I realized. They were green. He was still heartbreakingly beautiful. His voice was still velvety smooth. He was still my Edward.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"Bella, my love, I did it for you. I love you!" I had to believe him. There was such conviction in his voice.

"I love you too."

"Thank God." He laughed. Then he kissed me. It was very different from our other kisses. There was no need for caution, no hard edge. There was just me and Edward.

* * *

So if you want them to stay human you should probably stop around here. They aren't sticking this way. So find out how Edward will react to his daughter next. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm terribly sorry for the delay. Hopefully, it won't happen again. I do realize that my timeline's probably off. Just assume that Bella and Edward are physically around the same age, and Renesmee's like 7 or 8. Subtract a few years from whatever ages I said at the beginning or just let them be whatever age you like. I don't particularly care.

* * *

BPOV

We passed a long afternoon together. I reveled in being in his arms again. How I had missed this. He told me about all of the things he had done for the past few years. It was interesting of course, but I was too preoccupied with his lips, his skin, his eyes, to care.

"Bella? Are you listening?" He laughed as we lay on the couch in each other's arms.

"Sorry. It's going to take me a while to get used to this." He just smiled and kissed me, telling me that he loved me over and over as he feathered kissed over my skin.

All good things come to an end. As cliché as that is, it's also true. The end t that long happy time came in the form of the doorbell ringing. I sighed and stood up to get it. I was halfway to the door when I realized what this meant. It was probably Renesmee, meaning that I would have to tell Edward the whole story. I couldn't even picture his reaction.

Would he be angry that I hadn't found a way to tell him? Happy? Sad? Disappointed? I had no idea. Edward came up behind me.

"Are you going to answer it?" He smiled. I nodded.

"Edward, there's something I should probably-" The door burst open.

"Mommy!" Renesmee laughed and catapulted into my arms, or rather, tried to catapult into my arms. She missed, and ended up in Edward's arms. I gasped. Jacob stood stonily in the doorway. He spent a good deal of time glaring while the rest of us stood frozen, accept for Renesmee who's head was whipping back and forth, trying to decipher what was going on.

Jacob took a deep breath, probably to let me have it, but stopped. His eyes widened, and he looked at Edward with new curiosity. He sent me a questioning look to which I nodded. He was suddenly overcome by laughter and walked off, closing the door behind him, still laughing.

"What's going on?" Renesmee asked.

"Ummm…" I tried to think of a coherent answer.

"Bella?" Edward prompted. There was no judgment in his eyes, just questioning. I sighed.

"Let's go sit." We all file into the kitchen. Renesmee stubbornly refused to let go of Edward, apparently finding him to her liking, so Edward held her in his lap.

"Edward," I began, "This is Renesmee…my daughter." His eyes widened fractionally before he looked down at her bronze curls. He didn't look at me for a while. Renesmee stared at me with confusion. I didn't' answer. My entire future rode on that moment.

"Who is the father?" He said after what seemed like an eternity. His voice was very soft. Renesmee was very interested now.

"You." I breathed. There was almost no sound to my voice.

"What? That's impossible." He laughed, disbelievingly.

"It's true. Who else has bronze hair like that? Feel her skin, it's cold." I said just as quietly as before. He turned Nessie to look at her more closely. She looked up at him with equal intensity. I saw the minute that doubt turned to amazement. He carefully set Renesmee down and then stood, pulling me up. He held me close and kissed the top of my head. When I pulled back to see his face, he was smiling.

"A daughter! We have a daughter, Bella!" He laughed and kissed me. Renesmee cleared her throat pointedly.

"Oh, right. Renesmee, baby, this is your Dad." I said. She looked at him for a very long time. I was proud when Edward didn't so much as fidget. Finally, she seemed appeased.

"Okay." She said and returned to her normal angelic state. Edward knelt in front of her, putting his hands on her knees. She regarded him with a regal stare. I stifled a laugh.

"You can't leave us again." Renesmee said. I felt my mouth fall open. "Promise."

"I promise to never leave you again." he said. She nodded and then hugged him. My head was spinning. Renesmee gasped.

"You're human!" She said.

"Yes."

"Mommy said my daddy was a vampire." She looked heartbroken.

"I used to be."

* * *

Yes, it's short. Deal. This is probably one of the last human chapters. THIS STORY IS NOT AH! They will be vampires eventually. Now, vote on my new poll and review, or Bella gets it *holds dagger to Bella-wait that's not Bella, be gone imposter!*


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, it was even longer this time than last time. I'm sorry! I've just been focusing more on one of my other fanfictions, The Impossible. Do you know why I focus more on that one? I update that one more because I get more reviews. So review, people!

* * *

I had to leave Edward and Renesmee for a few minutes to call Jacob. He had a right to know what was going on given his relationship with my daughter. I took a deep breath as I listened to the phone ring on the other end. I ran a hand through my hair and bit my lip.

"Hello?" Jake finally answered.

"Hey."

"Wasn't expecting to hear from you for a while. I thought you'd be a bit more preoccupied." There was still that hint of laughter in his voice.

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's just…Edward's human! I never thought I'd see the day. All these years I've been calling him selfish…and of course, knowing you, you'll start to feel guilty. So really I'm just laughing because even though this probably seems perfect to you now, it's all going to go downhill, isn't it?" So the laughter in his voice was more bitter than genuine.

"Don't say that, Jake."

"Sorry, Bells. I'll be good, but I reserve the right to say 'I told you so.'"

"Noted. You really aren't going to yell at me over letting Edward back into my life?"

"I was getting to that." His voice took on a more serious tone. "Bella, he left you once. What's to stop him from doing it again? Honestly, Bells, I don't think you'd be able to take it again. Besides, think what it'd do to Ness." His voice became tight with pain at the thought. "She already cares about him, I'm sure. That's just her nature, but if he leaves…"

"Calm down, Jake. Edward promised to stay."

"Do you really think that a human life will be enough for either of you?" Jake sounded doubtful.

"It's all we have, Jacob."

"But it's not what you expected to have when you were thinking about your future, was it?"

"Obviously not, but that doesn't change anything. I refuse to live my life by 'what ifs' and 'could have beens.'"

"It's not just your life I'm worried about, Bella. It's Renesmee. You're not thinking about her."

"Yes I am! Renesmee likes Edward. You're right; it would break her heart to lose him. I couldn't cut him out of her life now, even if I wanted to which, I assure you, I don't."

"It'd be better to separate them now, when she's just me t him, then after she grows to love him."

"I can't deprive her of her father."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with that before." I fell as if I've been slapped.

"That wasn't my decision to make at the time, Jacob Black." Then, I hung up. I take deep breaths feeling as if I've been punched. That was always a difficult thing for me to deal with, the fact that Renesmee didn't get to know her father. I felt endlessly guilty, knowing that Edward was being robbed of priceless moments. Jacob knew that, and he had thrown it in my face.

I was still breathing hard, fighting tears, and hugging myself to try and be calm when Edward found me.

"Bella, my love, what's wrong?" He turned me to face him, putting his hand to my face. I leaned into his palm, seeking reassurance that he was real.

"I have so many regrets, Edward."

"As do I." He murmured, and pulled me close.

"I should have told you." My voice broke.

"Bella, you did the best that you could under the circumstances. I don't blame you for anything. The blame falls squarely on my shoulders. I should never have left you to start with."

"I can't let you take all the blame. It's both of ours to take the burden of blame. I guess we really can't change the past."

"No we can't. Now, tell me, who made you feel so needlessly guilty right now? I'd like to have a little talk with him."

"It doesn't matter, and you're not a vampire anymore. You can't just go around killing people."

"It was Jacob Black wasn't it? And I wasn't planning to kill him." I just nodded, smiling. "I wasn't." He insisted.

"How do you know about Jacob?"

"Renesmee's been telling me about him. Care to explain _that_ to me?"

"Explain what?"

"Why you let our daughter spend most of her time with a werewolf." I sighed.

"There are some things that I need to explain to you." I pulled him into the living room. Now I had to explain about imprinting. I started to tell him the whole story. I was hiding the weight of guilt that hung over me.

Edward was wrong. I did deserve to feel guilty. Jacob had spoken the truth. I'd stolen Edward's immortality, taken my daughter's father from her, deprived Edward of Renesmee's early childhood. I'd made a huge mess of things.

* * *

Yes it is short again. You all should be better reviewers. How hard is it to push the button and type one word? You don't even have to type a whole word. It's just the act of reviewing that counts. I'm trying to figure out how to make Bella and Edward into vampires. I think I know, but it's taking a while to make it right. That's why there have been a couple of filler chapters. Just give me some time. By the way, the poll results are in. They should be visible on my profile. I don't have much experience with polls though, so if you can't see it, let me know. I'll start working on that B&E fiction soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, everybody! I'm updating with the express purpose of bringing you all some news. There are deleted scenes from Twilight up. I just went to Bella & Edward . com and used the links to view them. I just want to say that I totally called them both. I bet the next one will be the Emmett scene. The first one's a little creepy at the end, if you ask me. The second one's cute though. So go watch them.

Next, Edward is losing on my poll! Shocker, I know. If you want to protect Edward's pride, do your jobs as Twi-hard fans and vote!

Also, I'm getting really sick of people not bothering to read my Author's notes. So if you review and say something that shows me you read this, you might get a short preview or something.

I think I already said this, but the results from my last poll are in. The winner was a B&E friends since childhood fic. I will start work on that when I finish one of the things I'm currently working on. If you didn't vote for that, don't fear. I'm still going to do the song fics that were on the poll too.

* * *

Time slipped away. Edward and I got to know each other again. It was amazing to simply hear his heart beat. I appreciated things that I never had before. It was also incredible to see his relationship with Renesmee grow. I felt like my life was perfect for the first time in a long time.

There were so many things to think about though. There was a part of me, small but growing larger every day, that still wished for immortality. It wasn't that I was selfish, and wanted immortality more than Edward. That had never been the case. It was just the idea of running out of time. Also, I had no idea how long Renesmee would live. Would she have a vampire's life span? There were so many questions.

I could see that Edward missed being a vampire deep in a tiny part inside of him. He had always considered himself a monster, but he had enjoyed the speed. He was slightly lost without his powers, even now. I feel so guilty for taking that from him.

I was beginning to think that it would have been simpler if I had just been changed. These were thoughts that I could never voice to Edward. He would be appalled. He had never wanted that life for me. Still, I felt guiltier when I thought about how he would lose his family. He would always have me and Renesmee, but the others would have to move on. It was a simple fact.

Years later, I would still wonder if these thoughts had jinxed me. I kept wondering about what it would have been like. I couldn't be satisfied with what I had, even though it was all that I had ever wanted. A part of me was wishing for a chance to take that other road. Did that lead to the events that came next? I will never know.

It happened at the border between the werewolf territory and the vampire territory. It's almost too symbolic if you think about it. Hadn't Renesmee and I become a bridge between the werewolves and vampires?

Symbolism aside, it shouldn't have happened. We should have been perfectly safe. Edward, Renesmee, and I were visiting Jake. Jacob and Edward were trying to come to terms with each other, so e had been making a few visits to see Jacob every now and then.

We got out of the car at the border because the werewolves complained that Edward's Volvo smelled. It was all silly and petty. They were like children.

Jake was waiting on the other side. Renesmee smiled and laughed when she saw him. She ran to him, and he picked her up and swung her around. She laughed and hugged him.

In that moment of distraction, none of us were thinking about danger. We were all secure in our happy bubble. A blur came out of nowhere. I heard Edward gasp. Even human, he was faster to react than I. Edward pushed me behind him, but it wouldn't have helped anyway. He was no longer invincible. I could see him cursing his mortality in that moment. We should have known that I was too much of a danger magnet to ever live a mortal life.

"Hello." It was Jane I felt m y breath catch. Jacob whipped Renesmee onto his back, changing shape at the same time. He cast me an apologetic look as his ran off. I was grateful. At least my daughter was safe. I could see that it was painful for Jacob to run away from a threat.

"What do you want, Jane?" Edward asked. She smiled all too innocently.

"I was sent here to see to Bella. I didn't expect this." She gestured to Edward. I winced. What would they do to him?

"So what are you going to do?" Edward was stalling, trying to give Alice time to get here.

"You'll find out." She wasn't going to give us time. We had no way to fight. It happened in an instant. A werewolf lunged from behind me. I jumped in surprise and tripped, crashing to the ground. Edward was distracted with helping me, and Jane took her chance.

"Edward!" I screamed. Edward got my warning just in time to jump out of Jane's way. This sent her flying into me. I heard bones break in my body as I connected with solid vampire skin. I could not tell who the wolf was, but I was grateful to him. Jane didn't have the luxury of torturing me with werewolves around. _Let it be quick._ It thought. _Edward, I'm sorry. I love you._

"Bella!" Edward gasped.

"Stay away!" Jane yelled, annoyed that her plan was falling apart. We had denied her her fun, and she was angry. She glared at Edward.

"No." I choked, wanting her to keep her attention on me. I was going to die anyway. She spared me a disdainful glance, and then bit Edward. I was screaming inside, but no sound came through my lips. My body was becoming numb, my nervous system shutting down.

The last things I heard as darkness overcame me were a roar, a growl, and a few words all at once. I recognized that roar. It was Jacob. He had returned to enter the fight. The roar was a cry of anguish not war. He must have seen me. _Too late, Jake. _I also knew the growl, or rather growls. I had mistaken two growls for one because they had been uttered in perfect unison. It was Alice and jasper. The words echoed in my consciousness as I faded from life.

"Bella, I love you." my love had whispered with his last ounce of strength. "Bella, listen to me, Bella. It will be okay. Hold on." He had been trying to help me, even as venom tore through his body. My last thought was for him as I sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

There you have it. What happens next? Review and find out. Vote on the poll.


	10. Chapter 10

Like ZOMG! An update?! It must be the apocalypse! I'm terribly terribly sorry. Forgive me. I got very caught up in my MR story, the Impossible. Then, when I came to the end of that story, I was sad so I still didn't update. Then life intruded, and…you get the picture. However, I'm updating now. Here's the much awaited chapter.

* * *

"_Bella, I love you." My love had whispered with his last ounce of strength. "Bella, listen to me, Bella. It will be okay. Hold on." He had been trying to help me, even as venom tore through his body. My last thought was for him as I sank into unconsciousness._

I lost all ability to judge the passing of time. My surroundings were a blur seen through the eyes of fatal pain. There was nothing but fear and agony. My bones were broken in too many places to count. I could smell the rusty scent of blood. It was over for me. There was no chance to survive, not as a human anyway.

My worry was not for myself, however. It was for Edward. It was my fault that he was again being denied a normal life. It was my fault that he had to endure the torment of transformation a second time.

In a rare moment of lucidity, I was able to understand that we were in the Cullen home. Edward was in the throes of the transformation. His body jerked with silent fire. He had refused morphine, saying that if I had to be in pain, so did he. It was ridiculous chivalry, but I felt my heart melt a little anyway.

"Give him something." I choked out. I knew I only had a few seconds left of strength to fight unconsciousness. I had to make it count. "He shouldn't have to be in pain."

"I will not ignore his wishes." Carlisle said, solemnly.

"You're all being silly." I muttered.

"Bella, I have to ask you. What is your decision?" I was confused. What decision?

"What are you talking about?" I ground out. My body screamed in agony.

"You have to make a choice. Do you want to become a vampire, Bella? Hurry. You don't have much time." What kind of choice was that? I had made my choice at the age of 18.

"Yes. Yes." I gasp out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I say a little too forcefully. Edward's torture and my own pain were making me anxious.

"Okay." Carlisle whispered. I waited, feeling my breath catch in anticipation.

"Wait. Let me talk to Edward." I whispered. Carlisle lifted his head and nodded.

"We don't have much time, Bella." He warned as he left the room.

My eyes were blurry with pain and weakness. Every breath hurt, but I had to do this. I turned my head to see my love. I felt tears prick at my eyes when I saw him. He was in so much pain.

"Edward." I said. My voice was strained. "Edward, I don't know if you can hear me." I waited, but there was no response. "Edward, this is my choice. I choose forever with you. This is what I want. Don't you dare feel any sort of guilt because I know you'll try to blame yourself. This is my decision, Edward. My only regret is that I won't be able to be here for you when you wake up. I love you. I love you so much." Tears were falling now. I reached out and grabbed my love's hand. His pained movements relaxed a bit. I felt his pulse one last time, took in the warmth of his human skin. Then, I took a deep breath.

"Carlisle!" I called. He came quickly. "I'm ready." I closed my eyes as Carlisle lowered his head. I squeezed Edward's hand.

There was a sharp pain. The reaction was almost instantaneous. My body convulsed with pain. Fire spread through my body. My hand slipped from Edward's as darkness engulfed me.

Pain as frigid as ice, and yet as searing as flame ripped through my body. There was no comforting hand or voice to anchor me in the darkness. Anguish was my constant companion. I could not find the unawareness that my mind sought. I lived through every moment of agony, feeling every shredding pulse of venom in my veins. This was a thousand times worse than dying, a million times more painful than the breaking of every bone in my body had been.

I hadn't expected this all encompassing level of pain. I waited through the torture, waited for some relief. There was none. I had not denied morphine, and Carlisle had decided to give it to me. It didn't help. I was very grateful that Edward had not taken any. The morphine did not dull the pain, but it kept me unable to move. I was happy that it stifled my screams though. I didn't know if Edward was awake, but I knew that I didn't want him to hear this.

Every time that I thought the transformation must be over, another wave of pulsing agony ripped through me. How could 3 days take this long? The pain pulsed and grew in a chorus of agony until it reached a crescendo. I could not reach the outside world. I couldn't find Edward, but I knew that something was about to happen.

The pain increased to a point that I had previously believed impossible, and then…it stopped. I froze in my dark cocoon. What-I was cut off in my thoughts as the pain exploded back into existence. My heart stuttered, and then stopped. I broke the surface of the darkness. This must be the end.

"Is she okay?" A faint voice asked. It was the voice of an angel. _Edward_. My mind breathed. I tried to say his name, to speak. No sound came out. I struggled against the remaining veil of darkness. Something shifted, and then I felt like I was back in my body. The pain was gone. I felt strong and healthy, stronger than ever before. I was afraid to open my eyes, afraid to see the new me. _It's time to stop being a coward, Swan_. I thought.

"Bella?" A melodious voice questioned. "Bella?!" It said, sounding anxious and worried. I felt guilty for worrying Edward while I sat here debating with myself. Besides, I wanted to see Edward. I wanted to make sure he was fine. I slowly forced my eyes open.

* * *

So how was that? Review, please!


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm actually trying to update! I'm just not feeling this story, but I'm still trying. Maybe if I actually got a decent number of reviews…It's okay. Whatever. __**By the way, I might pull a 'Midnight Sun' and do this from Edward's POV once I finish. What do you think?**_

* * *

His face was the first thing that I saw. He was so incredibly, blindingly, beautiful that my breath caught. It was a good thing that I didn't actually _need_ to breathe anymore. Otherwise, we might have had a problem. It took me a while to form a coherent thought. All I could do was just stare at him, memorizing his features. He was definitely inhuman again.

"Bella?" He asked anxiously. His scarlet eyes looked me over with intense worry. "What's wrong with her, Carlisle? Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Alice stepped in.

"I'm okay, Edward." I murmured. My breath caught again. Was that _my_ voice? It sounded too unearthly, too bell-like. "Edward," I said, grabbing his hand. His eyes fell on me, still panicked. "Edward, I'm absolutely fine." His eyes softened, but didn't lose their worry.

It was very odd to look into his eyes and see scarlet. I supposed that mine must be just as vividly red. I slid off of the bed that I was laying on to stand in front of my love.

"Edward, look at me." His gaze met mine. I cupped his face in my hands. I was surprised to feel that his skin was warm against mine, but I supposed that that made sense. We had the same skin temperature after all. "I feel fine."

"I hate that word." he said, but he smiled a crooked smile. I leaned up and kissed the edge of his smile. He didn't pull back or even stiffen. There was no need anymore.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pulling back. His arms encircled me to keep me close. He buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"You smell the same." He murmured. The others left the room to give us privacy. "In a good way." He added as I opened my mouth to ask. "And I still can't read your mind." He pulled back to read my scowl. "I can't." He insisted. It sure seemed like he was reading my mind. I decided to let it drop though.

"You didn't answer my question. Are you okay?"

"I'm much better now that you're awake." He said.

"Good. Edward, I-"

"Don't, Bella. I don't regret anything."

"Are you sure?" It hurt me to ask. I was deeply afraid that he would resent me now.

"Yes." He leaned down and kissed me. It was so much better than before. When he had been a vampire and I had been a human, there was always a sense of tension. When we had both been human, there had been that mortal urgency. Now there was just Edward and I (and our heightened senses). It was breath-taking.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"And I love you." He seemed surprisingly calm. It was worrying me.

"Edward, are you sure about this?"

"About being a vampire again?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Are you okay with this?" he asked.

"I asked you first." He said nothing. I sighed. "Of course I'm okay with it. I came to terms with this path a long time ago. I know this isn't what you wanted though-"

"I didn't want to take your life away from you." He corrected. "I didn't want to force you into something. I made decisions that I regret. It appears that I'm destined to be a vampire-"

"But couldn't you just change back again?" I asked. He shook his beautiful head.

"Carlisle says that I couldn't go through another conversion."

"So you have no choice." My heart dropped. Maybe he _would_ grow to resent this.

"There's always a choice, my love. I choose you. I choose life for us, forever."

"Are you sure?" I asked again. He laughed.

"Bella! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Okay, okay. I believe you." I smiled, and kissed him again. The kissing went on for quite some time. However, our vampire memories allowed us to pick up our conversation right where we left off.

"I'm just afraid that you'll come to resent this which will lead to you resenting me…" I trailed off helplessly.

"I could never resent you, Bella love."

"It does seem like someone up there wants this for us, doesn't it?" I laughed.

"It does at that." He smiled.

"Okay, I promise not to bring it up again."

"Are _you_ sure?" He asked. His eyes were suddenly clouded with some dark emotion.

"I thought we were done with this discussion?" He stayed quiet. "I want this, Edward. I want you, forever. I don't think a mortal life would be enough time for me to love you."

"But you could still change back, live a normal life."

"When are you going to understand that my life will never be normal? Even if I did change back, you're a vampire. Don't even suggest that I let you go again." I shot him a glare to silence him. "Plus, even without you, my daughter's half-vampire. Her soul mate's a werewolf…"

"Okay, I get it."

"Edward, you say that another transformation would be too much for you. Well, losing you again would be too much for me." I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate, even as a vampire.

"Calm down, love. I'm not going anywhere." He pulled me close. "I promise."

"You really need to stop doing that to me."

"I'm sorry." He responded sheepishly.

"I forgive you." I laugh. My laugh is so different. It reminds me…

"What do I look like?" I asked. "No, don't answer. You'll just lie."

"I never lie to you." he said indignantly. "You look breath-taking, amazing. You're the most exquisite creature that I've ever seen." He added quickly. I glared at him.

"That's what I meant by lying."

"Not a lie." He retorted. I rolled my eyes and went to stand in front of the mirror.

My clothes were wrinkled. My hair was somewhat messy, but it looked shinier, healthier. My skin was pale as ever, but it had a beautiful healthiness that it had previously lacked. My eyes had dark bruises under them, but my features seemed the same. Somehow, though, they seemed to go together better. Before, I had felt plain. I didn't anymore. I wasn't as beautiful as Rosalie, but I had never cared about that. My gaze fell on my eyes. They were red as I had expected. I was really a vampire.

Edward stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He looked more handsome than ever. My enhanced sight showed me what my human vision had not. He was ever more perfect than I had known. I looked at the whole of us in the mirror. He was still too perfect for me, but I could see how we fit. I could no longer deny that we fit together. There was something in the way we looked together that just screamed rightness.

I turned away from my reflection to look at my love. He smiled gently at me. I smiled back. Suddenly, the door burst open. It was Alice.

"It's okay, Jazzy. I told you we weren't interrupting." Jasper walked in behind her. The rest of the family followed (minus, Rosalie and Emmett obviously).

"Hey, Alice." I grinned. She rushed over to me. I found myself swept into her arms. I hugged her back. She jumped back and let out an excited screech.

"This is what I saw! Remember, Edward." He nodded. "I knew I wasn't wrong." I shook my head with a smile.

"How do you two feel?" Carlisle said as Alice went over to hug Edward.

"We're fine."

"Aren't you thirsty?" Jasper asked. Burning exploded at the back of my throat.

"I wasn't until you mentioned it." I grumbled. I willed the burning away. It stopped. My eyes widened. "Ummm…Carlisle? I just willed the thirst away. Is that supposed to happen?" I asked.

"No."

"I didn't think so."

* * *

_What do you think? Is it any good? Don't forget to tell me if you want me to write this from Edward's POV. Review please?_


	12. Chapter 12

Here's a quick update. I'm in a bad mood, but I wanted to give you guys something. I just discontinued my Renesmee&Jacob fic. because of lack of reviews. Let that be a lesson. Tell me what you want, people!

* * *

Edward looked anxiously at Carlisle who considered me carefully. I tried not to fidget under his calculating gaze.

"Perhaps Bella has been gifted with a developed amount of control." Carlisle said. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Edward relaxed visibly. I saw Jasper's face harden. I winced inwardly. That probably wasn't something he wanted to hear.

"Where's Renesmee?" I suddenly asked. I felt guilty that the question had only just occurred to me. Edward's eyes held the same question.

"She's fine, Bella. She's downstairs with Jacob." I raised an eyebrow.

"Jacob entered The Crypt?" I asked with a doubtful laugh.

"The Crypt?" Edward turned to me. I would have blushed if I was human.

"I may have…encouraged…certain nicknames while you were gone." I mumbled.

"There are more?" he laughed.

"You should ask Jacob about that." I smiled.

"Was our daughter privy to these names?" Edward asked.

"No. I didn't want to influence her opinion. You are her father after all. However, I can't speak for Jacob. There's no telling what he might have said around her." Edward mock groaned. The rest of his family was laughing.

"Who else is downstairs?" I asked. I had suddenly picked up on the sounds of another presence downstairs, maybe two.

"Rosalie and Emmett." Alice grinned at me. My face fell. Would Rose still hate me? Edward put his arm around me comfortingly.

"It'll be okay." He said. "Rosalie hasn't been…herself lately."

"What do you mean?"

"See for yourself." Carlisle said. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs.

"Alice, what-"My voice trailed away. As we entered the room, I caught sight of Rosalie. She was sitting on the floor with Renesmee, as beautiful as ever, but her scent was…unmistakably human. I gasped. Emmett strolled into the room.

"Bella!" He boomed.

"Emmett?" He looked pretty much the same as usual but…different. Were Rose and Emmett human? Rosalie flipped her hair over her shoulder, and turned to look at me. The small movement sent a wave of human scent towards me. My throat burned. My eyes widened.

"Edward…" I whispered urgently. I tried to control the thirst like before, but there were too many humans in the room. My gaze fell on my daughter. Panic filled me. I turned on my heel and fled the room. Edward was on my heels.

As we got further away from the house, the burning dimmed. I slowed down. Edward looked at me worriedly.

"I'm okay." I said. He seemed to understand.

"Thirsty?" He asked and nodded his head towards the area where the distinctive smell of deer was coming from. I nodded.

"You first." I said. He ran ahead of me. He was so fast. I had missed the vampire Edward, although I loved him either way.

When I caught up to him, he had already taken down two of the deer. I studied him for a moment before jumping in behind him. The blood stirred my instincts to life. I barely registered what was happening. I existed in the moment, running on instinct. Edward finished first and watched me as I drank.

I eventually looked up and met his gaze. He was smiling slightly.

"What is it?" I asked self-consciously.

"Nothing." He said. 'You're just so incredible." I raised an eyebrow, but he didn't elaborate.

'Ready to go back?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Let's just…wait a bit." I nodded and moved into his arms.

"Did you ever expect us to end up like this?" I asked.

"it think that I did, deep down. I just had to try the other way." I nodded against his chest.

"I love you, Edward." I felt compelled to say. "Human or vampire,you're the nly one for me." He smiled his crooked smile.

"And I love you, Bella Swan. Hopefully we'll be able to make that Bella Cullen soon." He added with a grin.

"Is that a proposal?"

"No. When I'm proposing to you, you'll know it." Mischievous lights twinkled in his eyes.

"Oh, great." I pretended to worry, but I kissed him to show that I was perfectly fine with that idea.

"Not afraid of commitment anymore?" He asked some time later.

"I'm just pretty sure that I don't have to worry about Renee now." I answered. There was a pang of sadness in my voice.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"I chose this." I insisted. "I knew what I was giving up."

"I know. I just wish…"

"We already tried that route. Look where we ended up."

"Together?"He feigned confusion. I rolled my eyes.

"Vampires."

"Oh, right." I smiled and kissed him again.

"You, Mr. Cullen, are too distracting." I said. "We need to be getting back."

"I think you're the distracting one, love." I roll my eyes again and take his hand.

"As much as I love this alone time, our daughter is probably waiting for an explanation." I said.

"You're right." He sighed.

"Don't sound so sad." I said. "We always have forever."

* * *

How was that? Review.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's another quick chapter.

* * *

The Cullen house zoomed into view. I could already hear my daughter's beautiful laugh as we approached. It made me smile. I looked over to see that Edward was smiling too.

We entered the house and I darted across the room to embrace my child. Edward put his arms around both of us. We were a perfect little family.

Renesmee turned her curious eyes on me and Edward. I saw her taking in small details and computing them. Her eyes grew round.

"You're a vampire?" She asked, but her question was directed at Edward. He nodded solemnly. "And you're a vampire?" Her voice was small.

"Yes, baby."

"Why?" I shifted her in my arms so I could look her in the eyes.

"We got attacked by a bad vampire. Jacob was there." I added. Mentioning Jake seemed to have a calming effect. "She hurt Mommy and Daddy."

"So you became vampires to get better?"

"Yes."

"Will you become human again like Daddy did before?"

"No, angel. Daddy could only do that once. And we don't want to have to live without Daddy again, do we?" She shook her head violently and reached for Edward. He took her into his arms and held her close.

"You're Mommy chose to stay immortal so that we could be together, her and I. You already have vampire blood in you, so we have to wait and see if you're mortal or not, baby." She nodded.

"Okay." I breathed a sigh of relief at having such an intelligent child. It was only then that I noticed Jacob's solemn glare.

"What's your problem?" I hissed. Edward wisely took Renesmee out of the room.

"You're exposing her to so much danger, Bella." He growled.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. None of the Cullens would ever hurt her. She's probably ni more danger around the pack!"

"I wasn't talking about the Cullens, Bella." he said pointedly. I gasped. He thought I was a danger to my own child.

"How can you say that, Jacob Black?"

"You're a newborn, Bells. Think about it." He pleaded.

"You're so unobservant, Jake." I sneered, truly angry now. "If I was an average newborn, you'd be dead by now." He looked a little puzzled.

"Yea, I was wondering about that."

"Maybe you should get all the facts before making accusations." I snapped.

"I didn't accuse you of anything. I just want Renesmee to be safe."

"Well, she is safe. She's probably safer now that she has so many vampires to protect her." Jacob looked unconvinced. "I don't need your approval, Jacob. If you don't like it, you can leave."

"You know I won't leave her." He sighed.

"Then I suggest you learn to deal with it." I said. My anger was cooling slightly. I sniffed the air as I noticed my surroundings more fully. "Ugh, Jacob, you stink." He just rolled his eyes.

The Cullens thought it was safe to reenter the room. We all sat around. Renesmee sat in Jacob's lap. Edward put his arm around me and drew me close.

"So," I began. "Renesmee and Emmett are human?" They nodded.

"You know I always wanted a baby, Bella." Rosalie said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're pregnant?" She nodded.

"Congratulations." I said. Emmett grinned and pulled Rosalie close to him. I wondered idly if he missed being a vampire.

"Are you planning on staying this way?" Edward asked.

"We're not quite sure yet." She admitted. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

I noticed Esme looking at Rosalie with an expression of sadness. I wondered why she too hadn't changed back, but I could see that it was a question for another time. I curled close to Edward and decided to just enjoy the company of my family. My mind wandered to the thought of Edward's imminent proposal. It sent a happy jolt of excitement through me. I kissed his jaw lightly.

"What was that for, love?" He smiled lovingly down at me.

"For being here." I replied simply. "I love you." He leaned down to place a kiss on my nose.

"And I love you." He said.

"Ouch!" I heard from across the room. I lifted my head from Edward's shoulder to see Jacob looking at Renesmee with wide eyes.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"She bit me!" I could see to small pinpricks on Jacob's neck.

"Great…" I sighed, "Always something new to deal with."

"At least life will never be boring." Edward said as we stood to check Jake's wound.

"You've got that right." I said over my shoulder as I knelt next to Jacob. "Do you think she's venomous?"

"No, I feel okay." He said.

"What's wrong?" Renesmee, who had been lifted into her father's arms, asked.

"Nothing, Ness." Jacob said. I ran a hand through my hair.

"What now?"

"I don't know. Ask the fortune teller." Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know I can't see around you."

"Oh, right. Maybe I'll be some freaky werewolf-vamp now." he actually sounded kind of excited.

"Carlisle, you better get over here. I think he's delirious." I joked. Jacob scowled.

"That's not very nice, Bells. I'm wounded here."

"Yes, felled by a little girl." I laughed. He just scowled some more.

"Renesmee will be nice to the invalid, won't you, Ness?"

"Mmmm…maybe later." She said and continued examining Edward's bronze hair. We all laughed. Jacob pouted.

* * *

I think this is the end. Finished. Review, please.


End file.
